Apocalypse
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Dark-fic...The title should tell it all...read to see who's pov no oc or ooc


_Apocalypse_

**_By:_** Saka (SakuraSango)

_**Disclaimer:** _When the world ends I'll own it. So no I don't:_tear_:

_**Summary:** _One-shot. The title should tell it all. Read to see whose POV this is. No oc's or oocness in it. Please read and review. Thank you.

**_Note: _**This is meant to be a little in the future, when for sure I don't know. Also this is a new style of writing for me, so tell me whether you like it or not.

**_Genre: _**Horror

_**Warning:** _Contains gruesome parts and tragedy.

**_Rating:_** 'R' due to the above warning. **_I mean it!_** This is a dark, dark story. If you have a weak stomach you may want to turn away. Don't complain about the content- if you read it. You have been forewarned...

**_A/N: _**This fic stems from bein totally stressed out. It sat in a notebook forabout three months before I finally decided to put it up- though I still wonder if Ishould have...

_X-X_

With a laden heart I kneel before a small cluster of crudely made graves. I am ashamed of their appearance but I truly tried my hardest. I have to admit that I have no prior experience in such an activity. Never have I had to bury a friend, and I feel that no one should have to, much less eight of them.

In my hands I hold nine flowers, pitiful as they may look these are the best and last flowers around anymore. The demons made sure of that. With their greed and lust they have managed to strangle life from the earth. Forests no longer thrive. They were snuffed out just like the oceans and people.

If only we could have seen the impending danger. Why could we not? Were we too blind? Or did we just want to ignore it and hope that it went away?

I place a tiny daisy on one of the graves. Two of the petals were missing and its stem brittle. The first one I picked, for the first to fall. If only Keiko would have gone to the movies with us. But instead she stayed at school helping tutor a couple of children. Yusuke seemed lost after he found out.

A violet falls to Shizuru's grave. She may have been rough but she was a true friend. And she went down bravely, punching the very demons that tried to grab us girls, to make us their play things.

The warrior of love deserved one of the nicest flowers that I could find. An apple blossom, so beautiful and rare now. Just like him. He was a diamond in the rough. There was no other like him. He may have been a thug but he was also one of the most loving in the world. He had gone down while shielding two young lovers.

I place a blood red rose on another grave. Blood red just like his hair. Kurama fell when he ran in front of a sword meant for Botan. His beautiful green eyes were still just as beautiful.

Botan fell next, so she deserved a pink rose. The same type of flower as her lover. She had been slain while weeping over her loved one.

A white flower with brown on the outside of the petals goes to Yusuke. The poor boy never knew what hit him. But maybe that is the best way to go down. Never see it, never have to worry about what it will feel like.

Genkai deserves more then just a flower. She took me in when no one else would, she offered her temple and love. I learned so much from her; yet there was even more that I could have learnt. If only if there was more time. A ice blue flower lays next to her headstone.

I hold up the next flower. This death was the hardest for me. Someone so close yet so distant. We were different in many ways but alike as well. We were separated for years but I always felt that we stood side by side. Two glinting Heriseki stones fall as I kiss this marker. I lay a flower that I have never seen before, but it seems appropriate for this grave. A black glistening flower with red streaks throughout. The stem is dangerously full of sharp thorns. The petals look uninviting with their rough sides; yet they are some of the softest velvet if given the chance to prove themselves. Just like my brother. Why did you have to protect me? Why could I not have known of the danger?

The last flower, a vine filled with tiny pink flowers. I lay these underneath a stump that would have been an oak before all of this. These are for all of those who died in Spirit World.

Why could have I had died first? I much rather be under that ground hiding then above it. For when I die the demons will come to steal my innocence. They do not care if my lungs breathe or if my heart beats. All they want is to fill their lust filled thoughts and desires. How I loathe the thought of their hands roughly caressing my cold body. Their wet lips against my paled ones. Their pleasured bodies so close to mine ready to live out their desires.

Why could we not have known that such danger lurked? Were the ominous clouds really that hidden. Or were we just blind and deaf to it all.

I lie beside my brother's grave. If the demons want me they can find me here. Drag my cold, limp body away, because otherwise they are not getting me.

My mind toils over the memories of our last minutes, if only we had known.

_X-X_

We had just left the movie theater. It had been mine and Hiei's first one. And I must say that it was just wonderful, though I do not think Hiei enjoyed it as much. His normal scowl was harsher then before and the look he gave Kurama, was one of an instant death.

"_Aw jeeze Kuwabara. I can't believe ya screamed like a sissy girl. That wasn't even listed as horror._" Yusuke yawned as he scratched his ear.

Blushing Kazuma stammered for a response.

I smiled as I hugged his arm. "_Oh yes it was. I was terrified! That creature thing jumping out like that. I hid my face in his arm the whole time._"

Kazuma almost looked relieved at my save. And he rapidly agreed, "_Yeah Urimeshi I didn't scream because of the movie, Yukina startled me when she dove for my arm._" He smiled and winked at me knowing that I had helped save him. For I had not dived into his arm though Yusuke would have never known.

Botan clung to Kurama's arm as I did to Kazuma. How beautiful of a couple they were. And so in love too. We all, but Botan, knew why we had come to the movies. It was to only way for all of us to dine without ever rising suspicion. I smiled sweetly as Kurama and Botan's lips touched.

Amazement once again filled me as I noticed how calm Kurama was. One to never lose his cool. I could not imagine how he could keep such an exterior when such a big event was to happen tonight.

Slowly we all walked down to the tiny outdoor café. We all had our loved ones beside us, except for Hiei and Yusuke. Keiko was busy helping a couple of delinquents try to pass their test tomorrow. Kuwabara had jokingly said that Yusuke and Hiei were on a date together. Unfortunately that had earned him a black eye and two lumps on the head.

Botan seemed merrier then usual. Did she know what was to happen? Was the big secret blown? Or was it because Koenma had not called at all today. It had been amazingly quiet. Not one single demon all week. Botan- having given up on flying to Spirit World every night- was enjoying her vacation. Yes, that had to be it. Our secret was still safe.

We met up with Genkai and Shizuru at the café, them both having agreed to come and visit. We all, except Botan, ordered sodas. Botan splurged getting herself a sundae topped with whipped cream and a cherry. Her one and only weakness.

Faintly I could hear Kurama, being the sly fox he was, politely ask if Botan could grab a straw.

Smiling Botan playfully slapped his arm, "_I may be a ferry girl but I'm not your servant._" Then she jumped up and ran for the straws.

We all smiled as Kurama carefully placed a diamond ring on top of the whipped cream. Now was the time for the best secret to come crashing down.

"_Here you go master!_" Botan gave a sloppy salute before bowing, all the while a huge smile adorning her face. Turning she went to take a bite of her sundae. Amethyst eyes widened as she noticed the ring.

That was Kurama's cue. Falling to one knee he grabbed Botan's petite hand. "_Botan, you are the best thing to have ever happened to me. I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you forever and ever, until the world ends. Will you marry me?_"

Botan's jaw dropped as tears flooded her eyes. Reaching down she raised Kurama, engulfing him in a large hug. "_Of course I will. I love you!_"

Overjoyed their lips met in one of the sweetest kisses ever.

I squealed while squeezing the arm beside me. Yusuke was on the cell, having promised Keiko a play by play of the evening. Shizuru went over to admire Botan's new ring. Genkai beamed brightly, the age in her face having disappeared. Perhaps this reminded her of her love to Togoro. Even Hiei smiled nodding lightly.

"_And she accepted._" Yusuke paused pulling the phone from his ear. From the earpiece we could hear Keiko screaming with joy. As the squeals quieted down, Yusuke resumed talking.

Everything was beautiful. Demons had calmed down after Sensui's death. Hiei had decided to stay in the human world and I had taken refuge in Genkai's temple. My search for my brother was no longer my responsibility, for Hiei had agreed to search for me.

"_Keiko! Keiko are you there! Answer me!_" Fear laced his words causing our hearts to freeze. Joyous words stopped as all eyes traveled to the panicked teen trying desperately to get an answer from the other end.

"_KEIKO!_" That named echoed bouncing off of the walls as Yusuke jumped up tossing down the phone. Already he was off running towards the school. His eyes told the whole story. He had heard something horrible. Something was wrong with Keiko.

Drinks were abandoned, as were congratulations as we all followed Yusuke closely, hoping for a hint on what he feared. No longer was he acting like his cocky self. Mannerisms were cancelled as he shoved through crowds to get to the school. Walls were spirit gunned instead of being bypassed.

How quickly everything went down hill from there. It was as rapid as a forest fire. If only we had known.

A giant earthquake shook the earth, causing large amounts to spread apart, swallowing anything in it's path. The western sky held an eerie glow as lightning struck the ground. Buildings in the distance could be heard falling. Screams arose as bystanders watched their friends and co-workers become trapped within the collapsing buildings.

Sakai High stood before us. It was quiet, too quiet. Especially with the chaos that ensued around us. The calmness was scary, ominous vibes washed over us urging us to stay out. To stay away from what was inside.

If only we had. But Yusuke's love for Keiko was too strong. He ran for her, his one true love. And we, his friends followed. We would not be separated, not after the years that we were together. Not after all that we faced and had seen together. No, we rushed in intent on facing the danger together. After all they say there's safety in groups.

The inside of the school was horrifying. Worse then the worst nightmares. Once white, smooth walls were now red and blotchy. I smelt the blood on the walls. And could only assume that the blotches were brain matter.

Taken by surprise at the scene before him Kurama ran ahead surveying how horrible it truly was. I have never seen a person pale that badly. The sight must have been hideous for he did not watch where he stepped and ended up slipping on wet blood. Toppling over a darkened body Kurama slapped face first into the wall. Screaming he pushed away, slapping the blood and brain from his face. One tiny bit still lingered on his lips terribly close to entering his mouth. Botan noticed it and shakily removed it. Shudders racked her body as she screamed.

If only we had known that this was only the tamer of the horrors we were to encounter.

Having recovered slightly Kurama bravely pulled out a tiny seed from his hair. With a blast of spirit energy it transformed into a lamp plant. An eerie yellow glow bounced off of the walls mingling with the red and grey. Such a revolting color it was.

Worse then the sight was the smell. Blood has its own unique smell. One that cannot be identified with normal words. That is the only thing that cannot be described, for it tastes metallic, it is a deep crimson color. But when it comes to smell there are only blanks. Worse then the smell of blood from one person is blood from an entire school.

The sights and smells must have gotten to Kazuma for he ran for the cleanest corner. Retching echoed throughout the halls as he emptied his stomach.

Hiei, Kurama and I plugged our noses as we looked around. Having a demonic sense of smell was a curse at this point.

Such a horrible fight must have ensued. Or maybe it was that mercy was not shown. More likely both combined.

Slowly we continued to the library, where Yusuke said Keiko would be. How horrible the walk to there was. Decapitated bodies laid strewn out. Heads were not too far away with looks of horror plastered on their faces, their final reaction.

Outside horrific screams were still heard. Whatever happened in here was now happening out there.

Heads were half decapitated the nerves and blood vessels frayed and sticking out. Slowly we stepped over them careful to not touch the bodies. Even Hiei seemed reluctant to touch them. The bodies seemed to grow more horrific as we walked further into the building. Whatever had done this was apparently having more fun as they came further back.

I felt a little queasy at the sight, but was more worried about Botan. Ever since we had entered the building she was growing increasingly paler. But now she was a white as a sheet. And walking more unsteadily too. Her legs looked like wet noodles as she tried to keep up. Fear of being left in the darkness was all that kept her moving.

The bodies grew worse as we walked on. Heads were smashed, almost as though they had been stepped on sharply. Shuddering I looked away, though there was no safe area. Even the ceiling had deep red stains on it. I was happy then that Shizuru had taken me out to buy some other shoes then sandals, for otherwise I would have had to turn back. As we walked on I could feel the blood slowly seep into the shoes, dabbing my socks.

Behind me I heard a gasp and footfalls stop. Glancing back sharply I screamed. Causing the guys ahead to stop and look back.

Botan's eyes had rolled back and she was starting to fall. Fall onto the blood below. Kurama reacted first bounding over to his fiancée catching her before she fell into the crimson. Careful to not drop her or the lamp plant Kurama picked up his love and carried her bridal style, passing the light to me.

How I loathed the responsibility of holding the light for now it was apparent on how much I shook. The light danced a merry dance on the walls, as though it was excited to see the gruesome scene.

Finally the horrors subsided as we silently entered the library. Judging from the amount of light we had, everyone had paled profusely since we first entered.

Quite contrary to the rest of the school the library was quite clean. Only two bodies were lying on the floor but no blood was spilt.

Now that we were on clean carpet I could tell how much fluid had truly seeped into my shoes for they squished as I walked. The light had stopped jumping so much now that the scene was less ghastly.

There behind the checkout desk we found Keiko. Her neck looked as though it had been snapped. But not before she had been slashed with what seemed to be a dagger. Long slashes resided on her arms, legs, and face. And I did not want to mention that she no longer had her smell of innocence. Glancing over at Kurama and Hiei I knew that they knew. No doubt about it, Keiko had had her innocence ripped from her body. Silently I prayed that it was after she had died; though it was most likely not true.

Yusuke was hugging the dead body of his girlfriend, sobbing into her neck. "_No please, no you can't die. Please don't be gone. I need you._" I felt so bad for him but could not find the energy to move.

An ominous energy was slowly closing in on us. Everyone but Botan and Yusuke noticed it. Botan was still out and Yusuke was too busy mourning. Panic grabbed my heart turning my blood to ice. If this was the same creatures that did this to these children then we were in serious danger.

"_The window!_" hissed Kurama as he ran for the first opened one. Already he was gently sliding Botan out.

Yusuke refused to move, stating that he would rather die here beside his love then anywhere else. It took Hiei, Shizuru, Kazuma and me to pull him away and drag him to the window. All the while he cried like a baby.

Outside was no better then in. An eerie ominous red sky had appeared. Lightning flashed dangerously close threatening to devour us. Buildings were ramshackle and collapsing. Dead bodies were strewn all around, some even resting on lamp posts.

"_Damn,_" Hiei glanced around, having realized something that we had not. "_Damn, a portal opened._" Glancing over at the red headed fox he continued, "_Can't you sense the demons?_"

Kurama solemnly nodded, "_A and S class. The Keki barrier must have been broken or bypassed._"

With those fears answered we did the only thing we could, we hid. All of us hid in an abandoned building, the only one not damaged, though we knew not for how much longer.

The building that we hid in could have been great for one of those horror movies. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling touching the floor. Dust tickled our noses and eyes tempting to betray us by telling our enemies where we were. So much black and darkness, how I longed for the white and light of my homeland.

The door creaked making all of us jump. Hiei was at attention and had his sword pulled out. And at the throat of a young girl. How depressing they looked, more then us- if that was even possible. The girl had black hair that fell around her face, knotted and dirty. But even dirtier then her hair was her face. Black smudges covered it refusing to reveal its true beauty. She was so young no more then at the tender age of ten. Standing beside her was a tinier boy his eyes wide with the inexplicable horrors that he must have witnessed. God, he had to be all of five. So young and having to witness such horrors. Begging for shelter the girl offered all she had which was nothing but the clothes on her back. Kurama, being the gentlemen that he was, told them that there was no need to pay for hiding with us.

How good it felt to have a new batch of faces with us. For our group was not in the best of spirits. Botan was still out from the horrors that she had witnessed, Yusuke was entering a near-catatonic state. And the rest of us? Well we remained silent our minds toiling all the possible horrors that were out there.

At least these two new faces knew what was going on out there, and tell they did. What horrible things were happening. Their mother had been raped and killed right in front of their eyes. All the women- and men too it seemed- were being treated in this manner.

Beside me I felt the strong Hiei shudder as another scream echoed throughout the warehouse. Another victim being tortured, at least that is what Matsu told us. He said that his mother was the same way. His older sister, Amaya, cried silently as the screams stopped.

Such deadly silence, and how I hated it. We had to get out of here. We had to get to the palace, it would be safe there. After all, all of the guards would protect Enma and Koenma with all possible resources. Or at least that is what Genkai whispered. So with heavy heart we left the two tiny children to fend for themselves. But this was a time that you watched over yourself and no one else. And two children would slow us down considerably.

Tears were in their eyes as they were in our hearts, we knew that by leaving the two children had been sentenced to death. And what a awful death too. I still will be haunted by their faces.

But still it had to be done, so carefully, slowly we crawled out of the window. Kurama- once again showed his intelligence- by convincing us to split up for a while. "_Such a big group of humans will attract more attention then smaller groups._" Nodding we all agreed to split up; the guys would go one way while us girls would go the other.

Kazuma was never the same after that. If only we had known how disastrous outside really was we would have stayed inside. For then was when all hell broke out.

Us girls- Botan, Shizuru, Genkai and me- slowly made our way. Botan was still weak only having waken up soon before we broke up with the guys. All around was the strong scent of blood and death. Mingled in with it was the slight stench of lost innocence. How nauseous it made me feel to smell such stuff. Even in the darkest parts of the Makai there is not such a strong sent.

Along with the cursed heightened sense of smell I had to be cursed with a demon's eyesight. Bodies laid strewn out on the sidewalk and street. No longer were the sidewalks a grey color for they were permanently stain deep crimson. Cars were overturned, while some still burned. Inside I could see a trapped woman bang on the window holding a toddler in her arms. And I had the sickening job to watch them being burned alive before my very eyes. The toddler's squeals of pain still haunt me. The only worse sound then people burning alive is the silence that follows.

The sky shone an eerie red as black and white lightning streaked across the sky. The earth below was just as scary. For with every step that the monsters took the ground would shake. If only we could leave this horrible place.

A tall, lanky, human-looking demon jumped out in front of us, earning screams from the other innocent humans. They turned and scattered hiding behind and in trashcans. But we were either too brave or too scared to move.

The gruesome demon slowly reached out and grabbed my wrist pulled me closer to him. Seeing him lick his lips made me shudder. His lust filled eyes told me the whole story of what he planned to do with me, the smell around him told me that mercy was not in his vocabulary.

A scream caught in my throat as his sickly smell entered my nostrils. God how awful he smelt. I just wanted to get away but was too scared to do anything. I know I could have attacked him but my fear kept me from moving my feet rooted to the hard ground below.

"_Bastard!_" That shrill yell, I recognized it. Then I realized that my eyes were shut. Slowly I opened them- just in time to see Shizuru punch at the demon. I wanted to yell at her to stay away, just to escape with Botan and Genkai, but I could not get my mouth to work. I knew that such powerful demons could easily squash us with just their pinky finger. Genkai was the only one who stood a chance but why had she not fought?

Glancing over my shoulder it answer became crystal clear. I tired to scream, the sight was terrifying enough but still no sound would leave my parted lips. We were doomed. Right at the second I knew that we were dead.

My head turned back in time to see Shizuru fly across a deserted street and land with a sickening thud. Her imprint was made on the building's side. Shuddering I backed up slowly, fear squeezing my heart refusing to let go. Then was when I realized that the hand which once restrained me was now gone. Without a second thought I turned and ran. Botan and Genkai were behind me, for I heard them. But it was my duty to find a safe hiding spot. When I passed where Shizuru lied I refused to look, I knew that she was dead, there was no way a human body could survive such a landing.

Breaths caught as I rounded the corner. My heart sunk as I listened to Botan and Genkai approach. There was no where to hide, all the buildings were demolished. Nothing stood any longer.

Tuning I was faced with yet another gruesome sight. Genkai fell to the ground with a heavy thump. Exhaustion was written on her face as she held her leg. Her tibia had slowly ripped the skin, sliding further out as she had ran. Now jagged bone stuck sharply from her leg. Clamping a hand over my mouth I tried to keep the bile from spewing out. I had to be strong, I was the only uninjured one in the group. Slowly I reached out for the injured leg. Already this injury would expose us. Those demons would smell the blood, we had to cover it, but for that to happen I would have to push the bone back in.

Holding my breath, gagging slightly I slowly grabbed the jagged end of the bone and pushed it in. Botan wobbled while Genkai tried desperately to not scream. Moans of pain did escape her mouth. Bile snuck up again as I pushed the last of the bloodied bone in. Botan shuddered violently as Genkai screamed. In all of the times I've known her, I had never heard her scream like this, or for this long. Bloody, crimson hands flew up to her mouth as I tried to silence her. Brown eyes flew around wildly as muffled screams still fell from the pale lips. Slowly her screams became less noticeable and her lids closed covering her brown eyes. I removed my hands from her mouth realizing that she had fallen into a deep pain induced slumber. A bloody handprint was still visible on her face making me shudder. Quickly I wrapped her leg.

And once again we were off, for we knew that the screams would bring monsters soon. Our only choice was to continue. Now we had to find the boys for with Genkai injured I knew that we would not last for long. No longer did we have any fighters with us. So carefully a trembling Botan scooped the slumbering Genkai into her arms and we set off praying to meet up with the guys soon.

How my heart ached for Kazuma, his sister was now dead. The only other person, besides me, who seemed to know the true him. Heriseki stones pinged on the ground as we carry on.

How I hate what this world has become.

Seeing red hair ahead I run like I have never run before. Glancing over my shoulder I see Botan running too. Excited I forget about our group being one member short. I am ecstatic at seeing Kazuma there. And he looked perfectly fine too.

Hugs came from the survivors as Botan and me tragically told of Shizuru's death. I insisted that she had died a hero. Deep in my heart I knew she was braver then any of us. Kazuma seemed to take it better knowing that she had died a hero, or maybe it was because he knew that now was not the time for mourning.

Pathetically I begged for us to go to Spirt World now. To Koenma's office, to where ever they would hide him. If we survived then we could remake this world. We could start over again.

Yusuke's head hung as he shook it lightly, "_Everyone up there is dead. Ayame had found us running. She told us that everyone in Spirit World has been dead for a week now. Only now could she escape, but not before being mortally wounded. She died in my arms. There's no one up there to protect us. We have to fight here. If we don't win this fight, we die._"

Once again we ran, we ran like the common humans. Demonic blood, high spirit awareness- none of that mattered now for compared to these demons we were common humans.

All around us was death. It had to be worse then living in a Concentration camp- like the ones I saw on old movies. To my left I watched a green skinned demon step on a teen girl's head ending her squirming. I turned my head as proceeded to rip away her clothes. It was the least I could do, give her spirit some dignity. On my right was no better. I stared in horror as young lovers were chopped down. Their executioner, a orange skinned, swamp green-haired demon, smiled as he chopped heads blood splashing onto his face.

Botan, still weak from her last fainting spell, tripped over her feet falling to the ground. None of us noticed her fall. None except for Kurama, he ran back to her falling by her side. There on the ground they hugged and cried in fear, in sorrow, and in hope.

The orange demon, realizing that he was out of victims turned and slowly walked to the two lovers on the ground. Neither saw Mr. Tall and Gruesome walk up to them, sword raised ready to strike. And the rest of us were frozen on spot.

Screaming I clenched my eyes and plugged my ears, refusing to watch what happened next. I no longer wanted to see friends die. I wanted to wake from this nightmare. I cringed as I listened to the sound of ripping flesh, the sword's blade having grown blunt from all the chopping. My head swam as breath held in my fluttery chest. I did not want to look, but still did. It's almost hard to explain the feeling.

Slowly I forced my crimson eyes open, regretting it as soon as I saw the body that lay on the floor. Copper curls framing his face. Heriseki stones fell as I fell to the ground, tears brimming threatening to become more priceless stones. Yusuke, Genkai and even Hiei were frozen in spot refusing to believe that another friend was dead.

I screamed for Kurama and Botan to run. They both stared at the body before them in shock. Blood specks resided on Botan's porcelain face. I stared in horror as the demon turned his blood thirsty eyes to the young lovers a sadistic smile creeping onto his face.

My mouth moved, a silent plea for them to run. To move away, to do something. But still my body refused to move. Kazuma, my one and only love- a forbidden love, lied on the rocky ground his brown eyes widened in horror. His death mask.

I snapped out in time to see Kurama get pushed away, the demon claiming that the wench would die first. Kurama seemed to snap out of his stupor, for he screamed at the demon to take his life and spare her. That he would die a thousand horrific deaths, if only Botan could live. All his pleadings fell onto deaf ears, for the demon raised his sword ready to kill the blue-haired angel.

My eyes widened as I screamed out, "_Kurama._" The blunt sword stuck through his chest, blood pulsing with each beat of his heart. Snarling the demon pulled the sword out. And the red gates opened. I could tell when his heart beat, for the crimson flew from his wound.

Botan- ignoring our cries to come to us- placed her hands over his wound desperately trying to stop the blood. Red rivulets of blood seeped past her hand running down Kurama's thin sides. Tears fell splashing against Kurama's lids as she proclaimed her love to him and how she would never leave his side.

Hiei pulled me away, so I never saw the blow that ended Botan's life though I heard it. It's a sound that's hard to explain. How does one explain the sound of a sword slashing through the skin, and muscles; only to clang against the bone?

Gagging I ran holding Hiei's hand for life. Yusuke carried Genkai running right behind us. I refused to look back, even if it was to see my friends. I feared that they would be killed right in front of my eyes too.

We stopped under a covered bus stop. It was no hiding place, for it was open to all. Only our heads were covered. But we no longer cared all of our loved ones had been killed.

I sat at one end tending to Genkai, half-listening to Yusuke and Hiei argue.

"_Tell her!_" Yusuke hissed glancing over at me. I shuddered at Hiei's glance. Never had I seen his eyes hollow. No emotion resided within them. The light in him had been snuffed out. Hiei shook his head turning away.

Growling at the 'hard-headed demon' Yusuke ran out to the street desperate to find a more suitable hiding place, somewhere where we could sit for a few hours, long enough to rest and figure out what to do next.

He ran down the street, against my pleadings. I did not want to see anymore friends die. I wanted all of us to stay together. Safety was in numbers, that was the first rule that humans and demons learned. Safety in numbers...

I watched the green jacketed back slowly fade into the distance, already I knew that there were no more hiding places. All the buildings had crumbled, all that remained were gutted skeletons.

Standing I shuddered at the eerie darkness that now hung over the city. The stench of death was no longer new. As was the scene of decapitated bodies littering the ground. My once white sneakers were now red with blotches of yellow, grey and pink.

A sound makes me tear my eyes from my bloodied shoes...just in time to see Yusuke get attacked from behind by a huge, ugly demon. He never saw the demon, so he never got to react. Horror filled my eyes as the gruesome demon turned our way. Already Hiei had my hand and pulled me from the bus stop and from Genkai, the woman I had come to love like a granddaughter. Her calm eyes were shut awaiting for her death. Hiei kept whispering to me that she wanted to stay behind, that she would just slow us down. Still, I refused to believe, I could not and would not let the woman who took me in just sit there and die. Screaming out her name I stare in horror as she is attacked. Her head flying across the street. Drooling the demon bends over ripping a large piece of Genkai's body, chewing it greedily.

Hiei scoops me up as he speeds up a little more. Whispered comforts fall against my deaf ears as I cry into his shoulder. All of our friends are dead. All but him and me. We are all that is left. How can the world or us- for that matter- survive. We are dead, I know that we are. But I think I knew at the café.

Hiei slowly puts me down as we sit in a shaded spot, dead grass stabbing against my tender legs. I throw off my stained shoes ripping the socks of me. They had been white when I put them on, but now they were stained a deep crimson.

Hiei places a gentle hand on my shoulder. I am amazed at his changed demeanor. He went from a gruff demon to one of the most caring men I know. He stares at me, I must look horrible. My eyes are puffy and most likely reddened. I can feel the blood on my face, along with blotches that I refuse to recognize. My clothes are ripped and dirt covers my once porcelain skin.

Rising Hiei and I nod silently. Sitting here weeping will do no good. "_Let's go get our friends. Let's bury them and let them rest in peace once and for all._" I nod at Hiei's suggestion. How nice it sounds...to give them a safe resting place.

Slowly we go back through the ruined city, miraculously avoiding all of the demons that now loom nearby. We are so close to the high school. Too where Keiko's body lies. Hiei assured me that we would go by the window, for the horrors of the hall did not have to be witnessed again. Too terrified to talk I nod. All strength has left me, it almost feels like I am no longer here. My mind has left me. Now I feel numb to the horrific sights around me. I walk without realizing what is around us.

Blinking my head jerks up at the sudden shadow over me. I watch a large winged demon swoop down, having decided that I would be his next prey. Closing my eyes I rise my head ready to die. No longer do I want to live. My mind is filled only with death and suffering. I refuse to live if this is to be what it will be like.

My breath leaves as I collide roughly with the ground below. My eyes snap open as I stare in horror as Hiei fell back from the blow of a sharp talon. With the last of his energy he stabs the foot of the demon, causing it to scream in pain before flying off.

Tears fall as I rush over to him. I grab his hand urging him to get up and run. Right now I curse being so weak, for not being a fighter. If only I was stronger then I could get him to rise from the ground and we could run away together. But Hiei only pulls his hand from mine.

Grunting with pain- his face contorted- he leans back against what was a wall at one time. His hands fly to his wound, a pathetic attempt to stop the bleeding. Already his hands are stained red, and his black clothes sparkle with the red.

"_I can heal you...let me heal you_." I hold my hands over his wounds ready to heal him. But he stops me, telling me that such a wound would kill me. "_Then let me die!_" Hiei shakes his head...refusing life saving measures again. Anger flushes my face, all of my friends are dead, and the only one left refuses to let me make him live. My anger makes me yell out before I realize the words that leave my mouth, "_You're a demon. You're not supposed to care if I die or not!_"

Shocked I throw my hands over my mouth, falling back onto the ground. Hiei's head hangs in sorrow. Such harsh words burn my tongue now. A lone tear rolls down my cheek as I stare at him. "_Hiei, I'm sorry. I...it's just..._"

Hiei places a bloody hand on my shoulder, crimson eyes stare into mine, locking my eyes into his. Sorrow, there is just so much sorrow in them. Smiling sadly he shakes his head, "_It's ok Yukina. You're right as a demon I'm supposed to let you die. But as a brother I can't._"

I gasp as I stare at him...his face remains the same so he is not joking...but how can he be...but he was going to search for my...

Before I realize what I am doing I hug my brother, the one I have been searching for. The one that I found.

"_Yukina,_" his voice causes me to look up, "_You have to survive, so I want you to go. Go and find somewhere to hide. Try to get back to your homeland. You will be safe there._"

I silently shake my head in a stern refusal. I was not going to live while all my friends died.

Moaning Hiei slowly laid down on the ground, unable to sit up any longer. Laying there on his side, I saw how vulnerable he truly was. Blood streamed far out from his body. Slowly he reached up and untied the white bandanna that covered his jagan. He reached out handing me the bandanna.

Shakily I take his final gift, knowing that it is what he wants more then anything. Holding it close to my nose I can smell my brother. I smile promising to stay alive, though it was a lie. I knew I would die soon.

Hiei must have sensed my impending doom for he pulled me close whispering, "_Suicide used to be the weaklings way out. But times have changed...promise me they will never get to you while your alive...promise me that you'll never go through that...promise Yukina...promise._"

I nodded my eyes set firmly at my brother. That was a promise I would always keep. I sat beside him until he died. Crying I rose set to finish what he had started. Slowly I gathered each of my friends cold, limp bodies and buried them, leaving a flower at every grave.

_X-X_

I close my eyes, I can feel the demons coming closer. They smell me, and I can tell by their scent what they plan to do with me. I promised Hiei that I would never allow any of them to do such things to me while I was alive.

His last words fill my ears as I bring his bandana up to my nose. "_Suicide used to be the weaklings way out. But times have changed...promise me they will never get to you while your alive...promise me that you'll never go through that...promise Yukina...promise._"

I promise. I promise now. I stuff his bandanna in my mouth as I make a tiny ice blade. Smiling I hold up a pale wrist. I know that this is what he would what me to do. To spill my blood and allow my soul to escape to freedom.

The white bandanna masks my pained cries as I make long, vertical cuts. Just the way he had wanted me to. Lightheadedness takes over as I drop the blade, watching it evaporate into thin air. Now all evidence is gone of my weakness- all but for these long cuts that spill out my precious crimson life.

As the demons come into view I spit out my makeshift gag. I smile as I shakily take my final breath. Closing my eyes I slowly allow my soul to find sanctuary somewhere else. Somewhere out there I have a brother to find again.

_X-X_

Ok so how was that, besides long. How did I do with this type of writing? Should I just go back to my old ways? Or do you like this? Leave some kind of comment please! Review please- leave flames if you absolutely have to.

Side note- the names mean Matsu- Pine; Amaya- Night Rain


End file.
